The Feud Began
by Beethovens 6th
Summary: My own take on how the Capulet and Montague feud began.


**The Capulet and Montague Feud**

Disclaimer: I do not own the story Romeo and Juliet, that right belongs to the dead, and still thoroughly amazing, Bill Shakespeare.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The feud began in ancient Italy

Sun shining down softly with all his might

One fair morning down by the frothy sea

Lovers embrace, holding each other tight.

The lovers kiss and coddle all day long

Bathing in the light they swoon and they sigh

Like the morning lark he sings her a song

Her laughter from his tune is a sweet cry.

But as the lady parts herself from him,

Her words flow out of quaking lips with fear.

The chance of future together is slim

She leaves tonight and they shall not be near.

This is their last night together as one

But they shall meet again, true friendship won.

The two embraced one last time as his arms encircled her slender waist. A tear trickled down the rosy cheeks as they cast their last glances upon each other. His name she cried out, but it faded on the passing wind as she and her family rode off.

After she had left none could comfort the man. This Capulet Lord was in the foulest of humors. Black bile was running through his veins and every evening he locked himself away from the world. His voice could be heard calling out to the stars after his lost love.

"This cannot be true, Gratia! You cannot be gone, for too deeply do I love you!" His sobbing could be heard for many hours after Dawn rose from her bed to greet the world. The light of Morning's smile could not cheer his black-bile mood. As the days and weeks passed on he moped about his home. No one seemed to reach him deep enough to whisk away the gloomy emotions from his chest to replace them. Only Feleti Capulet, the mourning Capulet's brother, would the man speak to. Even then they spoke nothing more than of sorrow and plaguing women.

The pain within the man's breaking heart dulled as it was placed to a far corner of his mind and forgotten for a while. Five years had passed since Gratia, the woman he had loved, had left his life. But Fate has a way of toying with the soul in the most inhumane of ways.

Travel far and travel fast to find love,

Should one be seeking it out for goodness.

Go out and find the singing white-winged dove,

The journey easy and troubles you miss.

To the North our dear bachelor set his sights

Rumor that she took home there filled his mind.

To find and love her would be in his rights

For now her distant heart true love can find.

Only once there our man saw something bad

For a man she had taken as husband

Was Montague, a family friend, the cad!

This lady's love, to neither would she lend.

So begins the two men's epic battle

She would be prize, like some herd of cattle.

Upon Capulet's arrival to Northern Italy there is an astonishing discovery he makes. Only after first arriving does he see the love of his life that had taken leave from him so long ago. The two knew each other well from years of flirting and love, their eyes met instantly as if truly seeing the other for the first time. Love still grew between their hearts, she more radiant, and he more handsome to the other. Yet she was attached to the arm of a Montague, a man this Capulet knew well. They had been friends from childhood, though he Montague only visited summers when his parent's sent him to school for etiquette.

Hate burned and flamed within the Capulet's soul as he watched her remove her eyes from him and turn to the man who so annoyingly hung her on his shoulder. Her arm entwined in his and the gestures they made showed the Capulet the Montague's affects were returned. Who did she love? Was there no justice in this unlawful land now!

"Oh foul hatred, burn me to the core! She is lost to me, mine no more! Shall I sit and watch as my love walks by? No I shall take action and let forth my words fly!"

To Montague and his lady the Capulet strode, watching the man's reaction turn from that of welcoming a friend to sizing his foe. The two exchanged a look of hate and the lady pulled away.

"Today, today, shall not be for me! The two of you must agree who it shall be. This duel you both take part in now shall present the winner with my loving vow!" Her hand placed 'pon her breast, a melancholy filled woeful eyes, the man drew back their hateful glares and passed back and forth looks of despise.

"I shall woo you, my Lady, and forever return your love. Montague shall have nothing to do with you, or I, or whatever I shall think off!" The Capulet stated this bravely, for he had a trick up his sleeve, but the Montague had his own trick or two as he watched the Capulet leave. With a smile and grin he watched his once friend make his way through the crowd, and turned to his lady, kissed her good bye and made off to dream to a cloud. A cloud of retribution this silly Capulet would pay for interrupting his wife that day.

Weeks and months passed in their prime and Capulet had returned to his lands. Montague had so much to do, but finally made to execute his plans.

In the darkness late that night, Montague set his plan into motion. Climbing his way up the terrace and into the Capulet's room he stopped and had a slight notion. Should someone come and see him, there must be a way of escape…so the Montague knew just what to do and soon his mouth fell agape. Sleeping there without a care lay Capulet in his bed, peaceful and without care the man just laid silent and Montague crept close with a stare.

Raising the dagger high over his head, there was no moment of hesitation. Without so much as a thought the dagger struck down and the Capulet died with sensation. Yet right at the moment the Capulet's screams brought forth Feleti, the brother, to the door. The Montague just stood and dropped the knife to the floor.

"Montague," He cried with a great mighty yawp, "look what crime you commit! Stare at the death, he is gone by your hands" the brother cried out not lacking grit. "So it shall be from this point on, this promise I make unto you," his eyes narrowed close and his lips curled to snarl, "this death shall always be new! Forever my family and yours now are parted no ties may bind us again. Unless by the death of yours by ours, can the feud between us end!"


End file.
